List of known Facebook dialogue
This is a list of all known Facebook dialogue exchanged on Messenger. NOTE: This page contains offensive language from the source material that needs to be censored. Feel free to help out and remove this paragraph when finished. Known dialogue December of 2012 Dec 7, 2012, 9:00 PM Charles: Hey carl Dec 8, 2012, 12:58 PM Carl: Was craccin cuh Charles: No surprise there. �� Carl: Wyd fool Charles: No u Carl: Nah you cuh Charles: No u! Charles: God, time for a change in subject. Carl: Wasuso then nigga wanna call me a fool on Crip fucc you Charles: Nigga, I can't possibly tell if you're being serious or not. After all, you said we could hang out this weekend. Carl: Maybe fool Charles: I'm out with some other cool people right now. ��‍♂️ Carl: Cool ���� have fun Sunday 2:29 PM Carl: hey Charles: Yo Charles: WYD Carl: Chilling, how about you? Charles: Same. Carl: Coo yeah 5:01 PM Charles: We're having dinner in an hour and my stepdad's doing something called the Druid Seed Group whatever that is. You should totally come over bro! Carl: Roses over there I'll pass Charles: I literally just invited her 2 seconds ago and she might say no. Why does that stop you from dropping by? Carl: We arnt on good terms g Charles: Oh. I think you told me that but you two are honestly like myself and Mazie back in tenth grade, talking shit one moment and openly loving each other the next. Carl: Not any more g she has andre and Im crushing hella hard on sum one else Charles: Makes sense. Carl: Yeah Charles: Just curious, who do you like? Carl: Why Charles: Just wondering Carl: I'll tell you another time Charles: All right then homie Charles: See you at school I guess Carl: Yeah Monday 12:57 PM Charles: You lied to me again fool. This is getting old. I went to QuikStop after Rose never turned up, just as I said I would. If you didn't want me to tag along with everyone else, all you had to do was ask. I'm kind of surprised you saw her at all because she's been sick in bed all weekend long. And I detest nerds so if what Rose said was true then get it out of your head I'm not what I'm extremely annoyed by. December 15 9:15 PM You called Carl. 9:15 PM Call Again You missed a call from Carl. 9:19 PM Call Again Carl: Exactly foo You called Carl. 9:28 PM Call Again Carl: Why's you crying foo Charles (Alyssa masquerade): Unblock rossseee an. Stop hurting. Her she dosen't. Deserve it. Btw kayliah is on sight by Rose if u dont waht thos problems then stop hurting hurt Carl: Let her try to fucc with kayliah on Crip Rose on sight by my crew so fuccs wit her Charles (Alyssa masquerade) Bet Carl: Rose finna get her blasted into smithereens ������ Charles (Alyssa masquerade): That's. Fuuced Charles (Alyssa masquerade): Fake Carl: So what Rose allways acted fake to me I was bklind to it bkut not no moe Charles (Alyssa masquerade): She never did nothing but caree Charles (Alyssa masquerade): U handle ur self an. Unblock her tell her that uurslef since uu ain't fake Carl: Bkullshit she never gave me a fair chance ion finna take this shit from anyone anymore tell Rose if she fuccs with kayliah she game over Charles (Alyssa masquerade): Nah tell her ursleeff Carl: It ain't worth my time �� ain't nobody got time foe dat Charles (Alyssa masquerade): Just leave her alone an she did care all u did was hurt her pushed her away eveerytime Ur fuucckked hun Carl: LMAO Foo I know it was Rose Carl: Try some shit with kayliah and Hebe on yo ass real quicc cuh I know kayliah could whoop yo ass bkut I don't want her getting introuble Carl: So on Crip bke careful who you fucc wit Charles (Alyssa masquerade): It's ok principal pay attention Charles: Go for it Carl (Alyssa masquerade): Good y'all snitch ion give a fucc cuh Charles (Alyssa masquerade): Nigga u cant even fight Andre ur scared Carl: I told him to meet up tell him meet up rn Carl: Ion scared of a fake bklood Carl: I'll put a nigga 6ft deep Carl: On Crip we can fight rn tell him to come to helens Carl: An more ppl Charles (real person): Nah Helen won't take that shit; the cops are going there for u rn Carl: So Carl: I'll fight any nigga step to me Charles: Just for threatening Rose? Charles: When she did nothing Carl: Ion threaten Rose she threatened kayliah so try me cuh Charles: Na she did not bigger! Charles: Nigger Charles: She says she wants to talk to Kayliah Charles: About it Charles: Not fight Charles: So don't threaten her. Charles: Btw cops are coming there so... Charles: Have funnn! Charles: Byee! Carl: I will cuh I'm on the run Charles: Good have fun getting thrown in jail for threatening her. Carl: Ur ducked up an fake Charles: That's so fucked You missed a call from Carl. 9:55 PM Call Again Carl: Hey, I'm on crip nigga so if it's over text at least pick up the phone and don't be a little bitch. Charles: All she wanted was attention an respect Alyssa: Sorry have to text carl You missed a call from Carl. 9:56 PM Call Again Hey, fool, I don't give a shit where the fuck you're at right now; you need to pick up!" Charles: Juat unblock rose ok an talk to her about it she is balling rn You missed a call from Carl. 9:56 PM Call Again Charles: She fucking misses u she says she wants to kill herself. You missed a call from Carl. 9:57 PM Call Again Charles: That's wrong; u would let her try an kill herself? Carl: That's room You missed a call from Carl. 9:57 PM Call Again You missed a call from Carl. 9:57 PM Call Again Charles: Hit her up Charles: I'm bout to drop her off An I'm done talking to u You missed a call from Carl. 9:58 PM Call Again Charles: Cuz all ur doing is making her wanna kill herself. Carl: So bye